Don't Think About It
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: It's Halloween time after Fannysmackin', and Greg sees something that reminds him of that terrible night. When the memories prove to be too much for him to handle alone, he calls Nick. ChallengeFic, M/M, past violence referenced, spoilers.


Authors note: This story was written for **burrollie**'s Halloween prompt over at **nickngreg** on lj: "_Greg runs into someone wearing the same kind of freaky contacts as did Demetrius James. He doesn't react well. (Points for comfort cuddling!)_". Obviously, it includes The Love...just to warn you.

Norwegian translation: kjære = darling/my dear/my beloved.

* * *

Greg had a bad feeling that night, but they needed groceries and he beat Nick home so he decided to head to the nearest market just to get the basics and something to throw together for dinner. Normally, he would have taken some time to browse the store's Halloween decorations, especially while they were on sale so close to the holiday, but he wasn't as into the holiday this year and he did not want to ponder why.

He had tried not to think of that night…even as he parked into the alley beside the store and felt the first telltale signs of fear ghosting down his spine. He tried not to think about it as some costumed kid shoved past him while he waited in line…even though his hands started to tremble. He even tried not to think about it when the group of college aged kids across the street started yelling insults at passersbys…including Greg.

Greg sat in his little Jetta, ready to start the car and head home, but he looked up just as one of the kids turned to look at him…and then he couldn't _not _think about it. There were those eyes again, the ones he had seen in nightmares for weeks. There were others in the group too, wearing different contacts or facial appliances and dark hoods and cloaks.

Greg closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing, which was growing more difficult by the second. He remembered the shock he'd felt when Demetrius James didn't get up after the Denali struck him; he recalled the sudden switch from shock to fear as his rear window was smashed; he remembered struggling uselessly as he was pulled out of his window.

Greg vaguely remembered being thrown up against a wall before he fell to the ground, but at that point, his mind had drifted while his body apparently decided to try to crawl away…until someone stomped on his wrist and kicked him over. Greg would have thought he'd be more scared of their appearances at the time, after all, he'd been terrified by the monsters in Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_ as a child. Instead, he had wondered about the first victim, who had not known that a group of people was going around beating others to death. He wondered if the poor man had thought they were some sort of demons…

That skill had always been his most useful defense, aside from humor. He let his mind focus on some seemingly random detail, until it drifted away and he was barely aware of what was being said or done to him. Greg hadn't used that defense in years…partly because it only worked for the time being. Afterwards, he would feel everything he had not let himself register before, and it had been no different with the fannysmacking party, as he later learned they called it.

That was happening now. Greg was remembering all of the fear and pain he had ignored in the alley and the hospital, and even the lab. He knew he couldn't ignore it anymore…but he also didn't think he could handle it all alone.

With hands that were almost shaking too much to function properly, Greg managed to hit the first speed dial on his cell.

Greg could hear the smile in Nick's voice as he answered. "Hey, is it crowded out there? Just forget the groceries; we'll order out or eat mac 'n' cheese or…" Nick stopped as though it suddenly occurred to him that Greg hadn't spoken yet, and the younger man knew his breathing sounded scared and shallow. "Greg?"

"Nick…" Even Greg's voice was shaking. "I'm okay; I just-" He swallowed thickly, "I'm a little f-freaked out…"

"Where are you?" Nick didn't sound as though he were smiling anymore "What's goin' on?"

"I'm p-parked in the-" Greg's voice hitched before he attempted a deeper breath, "The alley by the store. I'm fine…I just- Could you do s-something for me?"

The Texan sounded _very _concerned. "Anything, doll; what do you need?"

"Just talk to me." Greg sounded so defeated, he hated it. However, he needed to calm down, needed to gather his thoughts…needed _Nick_. "About anything, just- I need to get my head together. Just talk…please."

There was a brief pause, and Greg could tell Nick wanted to demand that he tell him what was going on, why he was so scared, but instead, he started talking...about the pie Greg made that he stole a slice of while he was waiting, even though they were supposed to be saving it. Then he started telling Greg about the phone call he'd had with his mother that morning, about how she wanted to know if there was any way Greg could join him when he came home for Thanksgiving. He had moved onto what his siblings were up to when Greg finally managed to block out everything but the sound of Nick's voice

Suddenly, someone knocked on the window beside Greg's head. His eyes flew open and he dropped the phone as his whole body lurched. If he could breathe properly, he would have screamed. Instead, he leaned as far away from the window as he could as he looked out of it, and saw Nick standing there, looking guilty.

"Hey, baby." Nick forced a smile as the slender youth stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Open up."

Greg quickly unlocked the door and scooted over to the passenger seat. Nick climbed into the driver's seat and pushed the seat back a little to give him more chest room. The Texan glanced around, as though looking for threats before he reached out and placed a hand on Greg's neck.

Greg never minded when Nick touched him, but there had been times when he'd argued that Nick tried to shield or coddle him as he would a girlfriend. The Texan didn't see anything wrong with that, but Greg didn't like the feeling that he was somehow considered frail or defenseless. Now, however, he didn't care if he seemed weak as he all but threw himself against Nick, gripping his shirt and pressing his face against the Texan's neck.

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg tightly and rested his cheek on top Greg's hair immediately. "Shh, it's okay, baby…I gotcha."

For a while -neither could say just how long- they simply held onto each other as though they never planned to let go. Finally, when Greg could breathe without wheezing and his body was only trembling instead of shaking, Nick stroked his back and asked, "What's goin' on, G? What happened?"

Greg pulled back just enough to look at his boyfriend, because he knew Nick would never believe he was all right if he couldn't see into his eyes. His voice was slightly hoarse when he answered; "I hate alleys…and I'm not too thrilled about Halloween right now either." Nick looked concerned and confused, so he lifted one trembling hand and pointed across the street.

Nick turned his head and immediately focused in on the group of kids, which had dwindled in size slightly since Greg had called him. "Damn it," the Texan growled. His voice softened when he talked to Greg again, "Baby…I'm sorry. C'mon, let's go home."

Greg nodded; being home with Nick sounded perfect. "Just give me a minute…I don't think I'm good to drive yet."

"Greg," Nick's voice was even, but he offered Greg a warm smile as he caressed his cheek. "You aren't driving anywhere tonight. Just buckle up; I'm taking you home."

The blonde was about to nod, but stopped when he realized he had no idea how Nick had gotten there. A glance out the rear window answered that: Nick's truck was parked at the other end of the alley. "What about your truck?"

"It'll be fine." The Texan gripped Greg's shoulders and eased him back into his seat, then he reached across him to grab his seatbelt. "We can pick it up tomorrow." The younger man was about to argue, but Nick cut him off. "Babe, it's a _truck_. I'm worried about _you _now. I want to get you home."

Nick took a deep breath, "Then, I want you to tell me about what happened tonight…and what happened that night. I know it's my fault we never talked about it before -don't even try to argue- and I'm sorry. I know I didn't handle it well. I was just so…desperate…at the thought of what could've happened. I could've lost you, G."

"Nick," Greg barely registered the tears falling down his own face. He reached up to stroke Nick's jaw and leaned in for a kiss. "It's not your fault, kjære. I was scared to bring it up; I should have tried harder. I'm sorry too…"

"Don't, G," Nick whispered and shook his head. "Don't apologize." He reached over and rubbed Greg's thigh. "None of this is your fault. Let's just go home."

Greg nodded, then he raised Nick's hand and kissed it before letting go. He focused on the smell and feel of Nick sitting beside him until his breathing returned to normal and only his hands were trembling. "Hey, Nick?" The blonde rolled his head to the side to look at his boyfriend, who glanced his way before returning his gaze to the road. "Thanks for coming to get me."

The Texan smiled softly. "Anytime, baby."


End file.
